To reduce the risk of children being electrically shocked, parents or other adults may utilize safety plug covers in electrical outlets. Such plug covers provide a cover for the outlet and thereby prevent a child from inserting objects into the outlet. When a user desires to remove the plug cover to utilize the electrical outlet, the user may have difficulties removing the plug cover. Where there is close engagement between the flange of the plug cover and the wall plate, for example, a user may be unable to remove the plug cover. In attempts to remove the plug cover, the user may break one or more of his or her fingernails. Moreover, in attempts to remove the plug cover, the user may stay bent over for an extended period of time, risking injury to his or her back, for example Once the plug cover is finally removed from the outlet, the user may insert the plug into the outlet and use an appliance or other apparatus requiring electrical power. Once the user has finished utilizing the outlet, the user may forget to replace the plug cover, thus leading to the risk of electrical shock associated with an uncovered or unprotected outlet.
It is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the invention described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.